Voyakiloid: Failures Unite!
by The Ninja And The Writer
Summary: The so-called failed Vocaloids get together.  Hell ensues.  "Uh…. Annie?  What exactly are you planning?" "Why, our revenge, of course."  T cuz I am paranoid.  And cuz Dell has quite the dirty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

VOYAKILOID- Failures Unite!

Summary: The so-called failed Vocaloids get together. Hell ensues. "Uh…. Annie? What exactly are you planning?" "Why, our revenge, of course."

A/N: Okay, I find it sad that no one knows these guys, and they are so cool! I mean, they are badass in comparison to their alter-egos, and I think we all know that. Oh, and shout out to Teru~Desu on deviantart. Shisha is her Voyakiloid of Lily. She is extremely shy, when you do have her talking she can say the wrong thing, or perhaps the right thing a little too bluntly. On top of that, she will bend over backwards to help someone, and is rather prone to crying. She has a lower, softer voice of Lily; it makes her sound childishly innocent.

Voyakiloid's- oldest to youngest

Bitter Annie: Sweet Ann- 28 years old  
>Haku Yowane: Miku's fail- 25 years old<br>Tekuno Hirane: Gakupo's fail- 25 years old  
>Kizu Mona: Mieko's fail- 24 years old<br>Kiaito/Kia: Kaito's fail- 22 years old  
>Ana Naikou: Luka's Fail- 20 years old<br>Deruko Honne: Rin's fail-20 years old  
>Dell Honne: Len's fail- 20 years old<br>Hakuo Yowane: Mikuo's fail- 18 years old  
>Sonaka: Sonika's Fail -17 years old<br>Shisha Hanane: Lily's failure- 17 years old  
>Guma: Gumi's fail- 16 years old<br>Fruscia: Prima's fail- 14 years old

Nuff said; let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>There were two alcoholics, a smoker, a slut, three whiners, an emo, a sadist, and two had chronic depression. One was always carrying around a first aid kit; another couldn't be bothered to even sing, while two others were so shy that they could hardly speak. One was so tormented by her singing it drove her to cutting herself, while another was so eager to fit in she destroys her real clothes to look more feminine. Two were workaholics, and most were over sensitive to any perceived insults. Oh, and perhaps one of them was slightly sane. If only slightly.<p>

They were often ignored in favor of their counter-parts, and even for truly fan-made singers. They often had no say in what they were, and they were often tormented by the more sadistic VOCALOID's-in a bad mood, even Annie herself.

They were Voyakiloid's, the product of someone trying to use a Vocaloid program and failing, producing 'mechanical grumbling' as one user once said.

And Bitter Annie was sick and tired of being referred to as simply a failure, someone not even worth mentioning. And she was going to end that once and for all. Annie was going to make a name for herself and her family. The question now was: how could she get her reluctant, sensitive family to go along with this?

The silver haired woman gave everyone who housed themselves here a quick once-over, so as to see which one she was going to initiate her master plan with. No doubt they would all join in; all that was necessary now for their full participation was the proper catalyst.

Shisha and Guma just stayed in a corner of the room together in companionable silence, Shisha was horribly shy, actually bordering on socially inept, while Guma was often just depressing to speak to. Annie knew that those traits might come in handy soon. _After all,_ the sadistic singer thought,_ no one suspects the quiet ones. _However, she could not force them into their justice until they were certain to succeed.

The only person of the family that was recognized and respected by most people was Haku. But she was on her cell phone speaking to that _ditzy _girl, Neru, _again,_ while drinking a bottle of sake_._ _That so called friendship would end soon enough; _Annie smirked to herself at what she had uncovered. A song called "Triple Baka" acknowledged Neru as a VOCALOID, as well as that girl Teto, another friend of Haku's. And Annie knew for a fact that Haku had never sung with all three of them at once, nor did she know they had done so without her. Just like the workaholic Dell, she had a rather formidable temper. That would come in useful for her vengeance.

Dell and Deruko were outside lighting up their cigarettes. _Why did they do that?_ Annie thought with a pang of irritation._ They were still young, and those evil cigarettes were going to cut their lives short. Not that Deruko had much going for her anyways, the whore._ The most sadistic of the family made certain a pointed glare reached the back of the woman. But, those two also had their uses, they had connections to the Zatsune family, Haine twins, and the Kagane twins. On top of that, Dell was already pissed at Len for using footage of a rather….._interesting…._incident without his knowledge, worse yet, made it seem like he had killed Rin himself. It would not be too hard to get them in on it once the plan was in motion, but not now.

Ana was over on the couch writing in that purple diary of hers. Her close friend, and often commiserator, Tekuno, was sitting upright reading a bad romance novel in a comfy chair that he had extended out. Those two already knew she was planning something, they just didn't know what. Now, they appeared to be relaxing. At least Ana wasn't whining, and that, Annie thought, was _always_ a good thing.

Actually, the only people who _weren't _here were Sonaka and Fruscia. The seventeen year old went out to make sure that the youngest Voyakiloid would be safe. After all, the girl was too pretty and naïve for her own good sometimes, and that got her into many troublesome situations. And, in order to make sure that Sonaka wouldn't destroy Fruscia's favorite pants, the two were apparently going to the mall to get a skirt. And it was their turn to go out and purchase groceries.

No, there was only _one_ person Bitter Annie could use for this mission as of yet. And his name was Hakuo Yowane.

The boy was a great deal younger than his older sister, and thankfully, was more naïve than Haku as well. The boy was trusting, and his low self-esteem had led to a rather convenient inferiority complex, placing himself subservient to anyone else. And why was that good, exactly?

It meant that the boy would be more than a willing participant. He would be the one to set up and set off the traps that were going to be put into place.

And it was only a matter of time before fans started to acknowledge the silver haired family that was called the Voyakiloid's.

* * *

><p>AN: Now who wants revenge on who? Who shall be their first victim? Well, actually it's up to you guy's to decide which Vocaloid gets what's coming first. The end justifies the means, so name your brand of torture!


	2. Chapter 2

Voyakiloid: Failures Unite!

Chapter two: Plans Set in Motion

A/N: Super Quick Update!

Quick thanks to  
>Nerumi Honne! (No, these guys are not mine, I wish, and go right ahead!)<br>Hana and Aiko-chan! (You don't have to lurk!)

* * *

><p>Annie sashayed her way over to where the silver haired boy known as Hakuo lay-having passed out drunk the night before- extremely eager to place her revenge in place with the boy's help. <em>Really<em>, the eldest Voyakiloid thought, _he was much too young to be developing such habits. But, he had learned from the two of the best at self-destructive habits._ (Meaning Haku and Dell…. Annie would have to have words with those later…)

Keeping her more motherly moments out of the picture, the bitter Voyakiloid called Annie still had an appearance to keep up. She grinned at what she was about to do, and the younger people in the room-who had become slightly interested in what she was going to do-rolled their eyes and went back to business as she leaned down into Hakuo's ear.

"Hakuo!" She screamed his name straight into his ear, and the boy responded by jumping up almost immediately, nearly ramming into the woman wearing the grin of a madman had she not moved out of the way. But before the poor boy had even gotten on his feet, he was collapsing against the wall once again with a pained groan.

He made a series of unintelligible noises that could possibly be assumed to be words, but somehow she doubted it. It probably meant something like: "Annie, make the walls stop spinning" but it _sounded _like "Dammie walls make a spinning top." Absolutely gleeful in her success of tormenting the eighteen year old alcoholic (Who was, to her total delight, _extremely_ hungover), Annie made a note of that particular line.

"Somehow, Haky, I doubt the wall could make a top spin." In response to her sarcasm, Hakuo gave her a conscious glare from behind a heavy, half-lidded gaze from irritated red eyes. Annie merely pouted and fluttered her lashes _ever _so innocently. When the boy failed to vocally respond, she decided to push her luck and continue in a mocking voice. "And no cursing! I swear, you're learning far too much from Dell to my likings."

After a few moments, Hakuo began to sit up, propping himself on shaky arms, and gave his elder sister a questioning gaze. But, he had a far more pressing issue than his sister's insane grin. "W…wat…er…" Though the elder woman rolled her eyes at him, she adhered to his wishes, and he soon found a glass in front of his face.

Three glasses later, Hakuo was much more coherent, and Annie was still as excited as ever to get this show on the road.

Annie gave her charge another once over, just to make sure he was sober enough to give her his full attention. She smirked, and began. "You see, Mr. Yowane, I am in need of your service. I have a plan, and that plan is going to give us much more attention."

The still not quite sober boy gave Annie a very disturbed look, simply because she looked like she was planning something very painful. She giggled in a very unhinged way, because, he was totally right.

"Uh…. Annie?" Hakuo asked her in a very tenacious way, he had no desire _whatsoever_ to become the one subjected to that plan. "What exactly are you planning?"

Annie threw her little brother a look and her grin widened as fear crept into his eyes. "Why, our revenge, of course."

Hakuo gazed at his elder sister, thinking something along the lines of, _someone is going to end up dead._

And, if he wasn't going to be that person in a body bag at the end of this, then he would be a willing participant in this. Hakuo had to admit, he _was _rather tired of being called a failure and having his kind nature being taken advantage of. He matched grin for grin, and stated, "So, when shall we begin?"

Bitter Annie's grin turned into a smile, and in a rare tender moment, she hugged her now co-conspirator.

"Whenever you're ready, Brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Voyakiloid: Failures Unite!

Chapter 3

Participation is Key

A/N: I have received a request that Teto is getting her ass kicked very soon. I shall get to that very soon. But now that we have two people in on it, we must get the others to join in this revenge!

Quick thanks to-  
>Akari Izume (Teto is going down. :D Ted might join her)<br>Nerumi Honne (Len shall come soon enough. I think that Haku will demand for Neru to come before him.)  
>Shadow Fox777 (They can be cool!)<p>

* * *

><p>Having planned out how exactly they were going to wring their siblings into the plan, Hakuo opened up his laptop and went to work. He clicked on YouTube, as it was on his favorites bar, and typed up a song. His elder sister, Haku, came over to investigate what exactly her biological brother was getting himself into. She had finished setting up plans with the other failed Miku just moments ago, and was getting bored with the silence in the house.<p>

Well, it was silent, until the typing of a cell phone pad that sounded _exactly_ like _Neru's, _but Neru wasn't here, so…..?

The long white haired woman was even more shocked to hear _Teto's_ voice join in. But, what really got her was the voice of her Vocaloid counterpart- Miku Hatsune. Neru had never mentioned singing a song with the most popular Vocaloid! Other than Len of course, but that's because he died in almost all of songs. Haku felt very hurt at the prospect of her friend becoming famous and leaving her behind.

Then, Hakuo began listening to another song, where Rin was consulting Neru for advice about what to do about her love for Kaito. She remembered when Neru came to her questioning love, and some of the advice that was given to her from the Voyakiloid's was quite plainly in there. Her hands slowly turned into fists, and tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes.

Something inside Haku broke when she saw all of the Neru/Len pairings. She thought it was the friendship she had with Ner-

_Akita. Her name to those who weren't close friends was Akita._ Her brain numbly fed her the information, unable to fully comprehend that her faith in Akita had been totally, completely misplaced. It reminded her so painfully of the time Megpoid had been a friend of hers, commiserating over the fact neither of them were well known, and both had voices that could sound horrible should they not be careful. No sooner had the green haired girl become a well-known singer had she left the Voyakiloid behind, not giving her a second thought. She had drawn in the attention of many of her siblings by now, knowing that while Haku may whine, she never actually cried. Ana and Tekuno gave each other knowing looks, and submitted themselves to drinking with the betrayed woman, even though it was hardly 2 in the afternoon.

After they had led the woman out of the room, Hakuo threw a dirty look at Bitter Annie, who shrugged. She stalked her way over to the eighteen year old, and simply told him, "It had to be done. We can use her connections to the Vocaloids now with her consultation, and now she won't interfere." Annie gave him a pointed glare, but he wasn't done just yet.

"But couldn't you have just _told_ her that Akita was getting famous behind her back at her own expense? That was pointlessly cruel!" While Hakuo often felt subservient, when it came to protecting his elder sister, than he would completely overstep his boundaries for her. Bitter Annie just stared back, before answering truthfully.

"Would she have believed us otherwise?" Hakuo knew the answer in the bottom of his heart, and so he just turned away, not deigning to answer the twenty eight year old women, and Annie walked away. Even Annie herself looked a little sad that their sister's, and even a few other Voyakiloid's, faith had been so very misplaced. Almost an hour passed and Haku was already cursing Akita for using her and herself for trusting Akita, Ana was also agreeing, the two becoming drinking buddies quickly.

Annie had an appearance to keep up, and so when she went back to the still uncertain Hakuo, she grinned to show her approval of the overwhelming success. "Well now, we will have your sister's cooperation and approval, so all that is left for us to do is to hold a family meeting and-"

But Annie never got to finish that sentence, as the one of the two that had been missing up until that point-It was Sonaka- burst through the door. She looked to be in a dreadful state, her clothes were even more destroyed than usual, what appeared to be her bra was hanging out from the side, and she was panting in response to an adrenaline rush. What looked to be a hickey was on her neck. Dell and Deruko had just walked into the room; Dell's lighter had fallen straight from his hands. Sonaka's sudden entrance had even drawn the attention of Shisha and Guma, both looking appropriately shocked.

"We have to go guys!" Sonaka's voice has hoarse, probably from screaming if her appearance was anything to go by- There was no way that she would have taken those bruises without a fight- but they could all hear the panic and fright in her plea. "It's Fruscia!"

Dell let out a stream of unintelligible-and something told them all- rather dirty curses, while Deruko grabbed a blanket to help their shocked sibling. Tekuno stepped out from behind the bar where Ana and Haku, though worried for the youngest person in the family, were already shit faced. Tekuno, however, had not been drinking and grabbed a knife, prepared to defend and save the little opera singer. Kizu and Kiaito, both having just woken up to see their good friend in such a state of panic, had jogged over to her side, trying to bring her comfort.

Annie, seeing this could work to her advantage-and perhaps even a little worried about the youngest, and by far the kindest, member of their family of misfits-began to take control of the situation. "Sonaka," she immediately received the attention of all in the 3 adjacent rooms, not just the teenager in question. "Where is Fruscia?" Her voice was calm, but they all knew that rage was just beneath the surface.

Sonaka looked a little sick, but she answered. "We were attacked on the way home, dragged into an alley behind that club that's three blocks down." Her voice was shaking, and the feeling of alarm was increasing in all who were listening. "Fruscia managed to get away, she ran into the club- I think- and I used the surprise to start running back here, leaving everything behind- I- I couldn't…. Think. Fruscia- she needs our help!" Tekuno and Dell looked absolutely murderous, and Annie herself looked like she was about to go out and destroy the person who _dared _attack a Voyakiloid.

She allowed herself to control her formidable temper, and turned to the more capable of the family- Dell and Tekuno. Allowing herself to lose that temper _now _would not help Fruscia. "Dell, Tekuno, you two are coming with me to find Fruscia and _kick_ _asses_. Shisha, you are also coming." The shy Voyakiloid looked uncertain, but did not argue, favoring to nod and grabbed her weapon of choice- a simple metal rod that could collapse into itself so it could fit in her bag.

Annie herself grabbed a knife, about ten inches long, and turned back to the newest Voyakiloid. "Oh, and I suggest you take a blanket for her as well." Bitter Annie then turned to Kiaito. "We'll be needing that first aid kit most likely, Kia, so could you also come?" Kiaito, though on the verge of tears, nodded and stood up from where he had been sitting next to the shocked Sonaka. Guma, now alone with Shisha off in the hall closet looking for Fruscia's favorite blanket, had placed herself in Kia's place.

Once preparations had been made, the three toughest Voyakiloid's ran to the scene where Sonaka had last seen Fruscia. Shisha and Kiaito were trailing behind them, both jogging, but they could not keep up as they were burdened by the things they carried.

Fruscia _would_ be safe.

* * *

><p>When they had grabbed Sonaka, Fruscia <em>knew<em> they had to be bad news. But she hadn't run to get help like she should have, at least, not until they had begun groping Sonaka and moving in on Fruscia. The young opera singer had fled into the building behind her, knowing that it was a popular club where many Vocaloid's sang for cash. They could help her!

A head of spiky blond hair was rather apparent in the crowd, and the failed version of Prima sighed with relief. It was Len, thank god! He was around her age, and was listening to… was that Neru-nee? Fruscia would have to ask Haku about that later. Hearing the voices of people disturbed by her pursuers behind her, she snapped out of her shock and ran over to Len.

"Len, thank god!" She tried her hardest to be heard above the music, but to her ultimate dismay, she could not. She resorted to tugging on his sleeve, and he responded to her with annoyance.

"What is it, Voyakiloid?" Fruscia was shocked at his harsh tone. She knew that most Vocaloid's didn't like them, but Haku-nee had always told her that Len was pretty okay with her. He sneered at her expression, and tears actually began to form in the corners of her eyes as he pushed her away. "I don't have time to listen to you whine."

"But Len-!" She tried one last desperate time before giving up upon his glare of her. She backed up, and ran straight into her pursuer.

"Why hello, pretty girl," His breath ghosted upon her skin, and she desperately tried to escape his grasp even as she was being dragged outside. She screamed and screamed, but no one heard her above the music, and her hat actually fell right off of her head. Once she was outside, she had no hope.

But to no avail, no one came rushing to her rescue and her voice stopped working. She was _doomed_. No one was coming, she was going to be-

"Fruscia!" Her attacker stopped as he heard the voice. It was worried, loud. But more importantly, _male. _Fruscia only knew one person who had a voice like that.

Dell- It was Dell. She sighed in relief, but her voice no longer worked. Tekuno's voice joined in, and soon to follow was Annie's, Kiaito's, and Shisha's worried voices. Her attacker began dragging her to the other side of the alley, only to scream in agony. Behind him was Dell, pissed as hell and he was going to save her! She went limp, and as her attacker was chased off by Dell, and Tekuno and Annie followed closely behind, she was caught and held in the arms of Shisha, whose eyes watched her with concern. She was wrapped in a blanket, as her clothes had been ripped to shreds. _When did that happen?_ Kia appeared to be wrapping her arm, and Fruscia saw that it was bleeding. Somehow, she didn't care.

She was picked up in strong capable arms, and saw it to be Dell's face. _When did he come back?_ But, questions aside, she saw black dot's dancing in front of her eyes, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Neru had finished her performance and was getting paid for the music. She smiled gratefully at the manager of the club. "Thank you sir!" She really would have to bring Haku over here sometime! She walked off backstage as Kaito was getting ready for Happy Hour from four to six, and then Meiko had the Gentleman's night with Luka as a background singer.<p>

She found it so strange that she was actually getting attention from the people she admired so. Neru wondered what Haku would think of this!

The thought sobered her- she had yet to tell her best friend and mentor about her sudden change in luck. Haku would be devastated if she were ever to find out on her own, Neru knew that. But there were more important things to speak with her about.

Len actually came over and stole a kiss right from under her nose, but Neru wasn't complaining. They had finally gotten together a few months ago, and Neru had yet to tell Haku about it. Haku would be so happy for her! They began to walk out the back entrance, when Neru saw a familiar light blue paper boy's hat laying forgotten on the floor. She let go of Len's hand, and went over to pick it up.

"Fruscia's hat? But what is it doing here?" She mused out loud, and began to hum as she wondered why the young Voyakiloid had been here. Len had followed her, and was giving the object in her hands a hard gaze. Almost like…he was annoyed with its presence. Had he seen Fruscia?

"Yes." Len's voice came as a surprise, Neru had not realized she had said that out loud. "She was another annoying fangirl, and I was trying to listen to your beautiful voice." That got Neru's attention.

"Fruscia is never annoying. A fangirl, yes, but she is always kind about it. Actually, she is not really a fangirl, so much as she just admires talent." She frowned as Len looked confused.

"She was tugging on my arm, trying to get my attention, I got rid of her quick enough, and it wasn't too hard. After all she is a Voyakiloid." He laughed, as though their sensitivity was something to joke about. Neru gave him a hard glare, and he quickly noticed that she was not amused at the joke on her family.

"Len, they are my family. They are special to me, and I care about each and every one of them. Now, I am going to see what Fruscia needed. She is probably off crying somewhere, and she is like my little sister. _You,_ are going to go get your head on straight, and then you are coming with me to apologize to the poor girl." Neru walked out of the club, leaving Len to try and comprehend what he had done wrong.

Earlier that day, she had been on the phone with Haku, and according to her, Fruscia had gone out with Sonaka to go shopping for various things they needed around the house. There was nobody in the alley way, so Neru tried to call Haku to see if her little sister was okay. She received the voicemail that Neru hadn't even known existed. Haku _always_ answered her phone. That made Neru worry a little bit.

Len's arm found its way around her shoulder. "Hey, babe, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way about all of them." She made no move, but Len noticed the way her eyebrows had furrowed. "Hey, Ner, what's wrong?"

Neru turned to her boyfriend and explained her worry. "Haku isn't answering her phone. She always answers her phone."

_Maybe she finally understands that she is dragging you down,_ Len thought, but kept it to himself. For whatever reason, Neru cared about those failures, and so he would have to care about them too. "Well, maybe she had to help her sister…. Fruity?"

Neru gave Len a glare, "Her _name_ is _Fruscia_. She is Prima's Voyakiloid. _Please_ get it right." Neru paced around a bit more, before thinking better of the situation. "She's probably just busy. We have plans to meet tomorrow. She won't bail on them." Neru finished the sentence with a happy smile, blissfully unaware that as of now, the Voyakiloid's she had considered family were plotting their revenge, with _her _included as a result of hiding her recent success.

* * *

><p>Dell, having recently found out that his Vocaloid partner had been downright cruel to the opera singer that was Fruscia, was planning a…surprise for Len. Haku and Ana had passed out drunk; Sonaka had fallen asleep on the couch with Kizu and Kia on the chairs nearby. Deruko was speaking to Annie and Hakuo, and Tekuno was keeping an eye on Fruscia, asleep in her room.<p>

"Brother." Deruko's voice graced his ears.

"Not now, I need to show Len that he can't just treat us like this!"

"Brother." It was Annie's voice this time.

"He didn't just turn her away, he pushed her away in the cruelest of ways, and she was almost-!"

"Who said we were going to stop you?" Annie asked, and he stopped in his tracks. _Did she just say what I think she said? _She grinned at his confused look. Deruko and Hakuo also looked very amused. "We, as in Hakuo and I, have been planning a….revenge, of sorts, and Deruko is now in on it. All that is left for us to do is to pick our target, and get the family in on it. And after today's events, something tells me we'll have some very willing Voyakiloid's."

Deruko bent down and blew a puff of smoke in her brother's surprised face. "That means we can join forces, Brother. But I had only one condition. We don't do all the dirty work. The Zatsune's, Hagane's, Haine's, and other recolors shall join us. And, better yet," She grinned at the thought. "We turn them against themselves. Never again shall the Voyakiloid's be deemed failures.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a chapter held hostage. If you want it tonight, I want nine reviews for these three chapters.

Name your Vocaloid and what you want to go down with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Voyakiloid: Failures Unite!

A/N: *Mwuhahahaha* We begin the revenge, finally. (Len and Neru are the first Victims)

Now that this is underway, we begin the torture of Akita Neru and Kagamine Len, and I want to know who's getting it next. Pick a Vocaloid, Utauloid, or genderbents. I shall do my best to torture them! :D

Quick thanks to-  
>Nerumi Honne (No worries! And, yes, Dell is very hot.)<br>hakuftw (Miku is going to get a lot of hell over this war. No worries there!)  
>Mocha-Hime (Thanks! And, BTW, I am always open to new ideas and characters!)<br>Akari Izume (XD I try)  
>Origami Vader (Uh… Thanks?)<p>

* * *

><p>"And <em>that<em> is my plan." Annie's voice commanded every single person in the room, many of whom were already planning on their own personal vendetta's to get back at.

"So, when do we begin?" It was the voice of Tekuno, who personally needed to get back at Meiko for standing him up one night, but he was interrupted by the cocking of a gun. Almost everyone was shocked to see that it was Haku.

"It begins _now- w_ith the _traitor_." Haku looked murderous, and everyone-well, excluding Shisha, she was a little too young and hadn't come out of that state where everything is foggy just yet- knew exactly whom she was going to attack. Haku stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind her, and Dell made a rather risky decision to go after his older sister- but a necessary one.

He needed to make sure she didn't kill them just yet.

Because Dell needed to have some serious _words_ with his counter-part.

* * *

><p>Neru and Len were sitting on a park bench, waiting for the third member of their party to arrive. Neru was extremely worried, since Haku still wasn't answering her phone, and it was twelve in the afternoon. Even if her best friend had been drinking, she would be up by now. Len, on the other hand, was feeling slightly guilty about what happened with Fruscia after Neru had described the young opera singer. He still felt like his response to a Voyakiloid was justified, but maybe he could have handled her with a bit more tact.<p>

Neru stood up, and suddenly, there was a hole from a gunshot in her place. Len's book also bit the dust when a bullet went straight through it. Neru's voice became almost hysterical.

"She's sniping us, she's sniping us!" Len grabbed the girls hand and _ran _as fast as his short legs could carry him. Neru, once she had snapped out of her little meltdown, also began to run- with more success.

Line Break

Dell Honne was torn between feeling surprised, awed, or disturbed at the woman known as Haku Yowane.

"I had no idea that you knew how to work a gun so well." Haku looked up to his face after firing a round that hit Akita's hair ribbon, and her hair actually fell out of the side pony tail, and it dragged along the ground, which made it conveniently harder for her to run. She tripped and fell, actually beginning to cry a bit as it was caught on a fallen tree branch. Haku might have felt bad before this. Now she giggled at seeing Akita getting hurt. Dell's facial expression was caught between disturbed or awed. Haku actually laughed a little at the clashing emotions.

"Dell, you should have more faith in me," Haku put mock-hurt into her voice as she took another shot, this time actually hitting the belt that hung around Len's waist. "After all, that "_World is Mine"_ picture wasn't fake in the slightest." She grinned and took her last shot.

The bullet hit Neru's phone. Haku could hear her horrified gasp from where she was laying on her stomach.

They had drawn first blood, and the war was on. Haku hummed the chorus of "_Love is War." _

Dell could only stare at the woman as she stalked off. She stopped and her black ribbon bobbed, then she spoke, "Don't you have your own mission, Dell? I have ruined their date, now you need to confront the asshole who got Fruscia hurt."

Dell smiled at his elder sister. She really was betrayed, and fell hard. But that betrayal finally got her out of her self-induced misery, and now she was in the hate.

Dell knew the one thing that Len feared most, and that fear was that his sister would one day choose another over him. Rin was in a relationship with Kaito, and all he had to do was make sure they were caught in the middle of….some interesting acts.

Knowing his self-righteous prick of an alter-ego, he would walk in, and then demand that Rin choose between himself and Kaito, and Rin would choose Kaito.

Sharing memories about their past lives most certainly came in advantage sometimes. The Daughter of Evil would always choose the Prince of Blue over her Servant of Evil. Especially because _she didn't remember what happened the last time she did!_

It was then he decided to change out of his normal attire and into a grey suit and sunglasses. Oh, he had loved when Annie had introduced them to the Matrix series… His favorite character? Well, he guessed that both his favorite character and personal idol would have to be….

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine was <em>not<em> happy. His date with Neru had been completely ruined when some _dumbass _came and sniped at them. Then he had to get his shell-shocked girlfriend back to her house, and had to walk home alone. And now…

"Mister Kagamine." Len's eyes rolled upwards to the sky, wondering if some kind of God hated him.

* * *

><p>At that precise moment, back at the Voyakiloid's place, Bitter Annie spoke aloud to her charge, the sleeping opera singer known as Fruscia. "You know, I think someone in the world wondered if I hated them." She let an evil grin dance briefly across her features.<p>

"The answer is yes, I do hate you."

* * *

><p>Len felt Goosebumps cover his back, ones that were not caused by the unexpected- and rather <em>unwelcome<em>- visit of his Voyakiloid, chain-smoking self.

"What a…._pleasant…. _Surprise." Len barely managed to get that sentence out of his mouth still sounding relatively nice. Dell gave him a lazy smile, and hopped down from where he had been sitting on a railing five feet tall.

"Oh, Len, the pleasure is _all_ mine." Dell placed his fingertips against the others and pressed his hands together. "You see, Len, I have found some rather…. Interesting… Information regarding your sister."

Len, though he had a bad feeling about this, was rather intrigued that the Voyakiloid was helping him. "What's up with Rin?" His sister was definitely hiding something from him of late, and he was very curious as to what it was. Dell grinned and took off his sunglasses.

"I suggest you run on home and find out!" When Len's eyebrow raised in question, Dell decided to reveal a bit more. "She wasn't expecting for you to be home for another three hours." He grinned at Len's face, showing that he was trying to make the connection.

"When she is home alone, that is the time to do it." Dell said it in a rather serious voice, actually sympathizing for what his clueless counter-part was about to walk in on. He began to walk away, and the last thing he said to Len was, "I suggest you hurry."

Len's face paled, and he ran as fast as he could to find out what his sister had been hiding from him.

* * *

><p>Rin's scream could be heard from the Voyakiloid's secret recorder that was hidden in Len's place. Len's angry words, as well as Kaito's words of embarrassment were also heard. It ended with an ultimatum, and Len's ass out on the street. His travel suitcase and music stuff were pack up and placed out on the front porch.<p>

Dell smiled, he just loved it when things went according to plan.

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine's day had just gotten progressively worse, and now here he was at his best friend's, Miku Hatsune, door. She opened it, and let the teenage boy in with a questioning gaze.<p>

"What exactly happened Len?" Her voice was concerned, as always. He leaned into her arms, and began to tell his story. Everything was going fine, with her showing sympathy for him, until he got to the part about finding Rin and Kaito naked, snuggling underneath the covers. Miku's eyes teared up, and she began to cry.

Len was annoyed at first, and then remembered, Kaito had broken up with Miku about a month ago because she didn't want to go all the way.

"Kai- Kaito-nii… l-left me… t-to be w-with _Rin!"_ She began to sob, and Len pulled her against his chest awkwardly, trying hard to be a comfort to the green haired teen. "Because I wanted to _wait!" _

* * *

><p>And into the purple diary Ana always wrote in, a couple of pages were devoted to a list. It was short, for now, but there was no doubt in the twenty year old woman's mind that it was going to become a lot bigger.<p>

_Those who have faced justice thus far-_  
>Neru Akita-The Traitor<br>_Len Kagamine-The Asshole_

Ana put the tip of her pen against her mouth and thought through all of her little vendettas. She grinned as she thought of the one person who had always annoyed her, saying that if she had more talent, then perhaps she could succeed.

_Teto Kasane-The Drill Head_

* * *

><p>AN: How do you guys like this so far! Don't forget to review!

You want the next chapter? I want people to give me feed back on this. It is a push/pull situation.

*Looks back at FF7 archive* Or I go back to my baby's.


End file.
